Wanna frog?
by thereallifemione
Summary: Long one shot. Sometimes the greatest things in life start with the smallest package. My version of the 7th year with special attention to Ron and Hermione's relationship, serious spoiler alert! It's my fist fic, please review!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, never will be

Summer vacations, too little time has passed since the trio left Hogwarts unknowing if they were to return to their 7th and final year, wounds have not yet healed, and the memory of Dumbledore's death is still too fresh to be spoken about, measures are being taken to provide them a chance of returning, the cabinet through which Malfoy had let Death Eaters in, was now being confiscated from his mansion and brought to number 12 Grimmauld were Ron and Hermione waited patiently by the fire in the living room.

Ron was breathing heavily while waiting for something to happen, he had had just about all he could take from Mrs. Black's portrait; it seemed they'd been cooked up in there for the longest time now. This plan, if it worked, was perfect to continue going to school, and still be able to exit fast in order to search for horcruxes if they were to find any leads.

Hermione was watching him from the couch across the room through the pages of a thick book entitled "Practical healing spells", she had somehow realized that no one in their group had the slightest idea how to survive without Madam Pomfrey and had taken it upon herself to learn.

She found herself secretly looking at him more often than usual, for since the attack things hadn't been quite the same, she would get constant nightmares of Death Eaters, were she would see all the people she loved perish, but one person in particular stood out, a certain redhead she often bickered with, who she was specially fond of, and who was now sitting across the room from her, staring into the fire with his long lean muscular Quidditch trained arms supported on his knees. She would find herself thinking what she would do if he were to be killed; how she would feel, and it terrified her; of course it wasn't exactly nice thinking of the death of others, but something about Ronald Weasley had a particular strike on every single fiber of her being. It was no secret she fancied him, well at least to no one, except him, he would never notice, and something inside her told her she would never forgive herself if something would happen and they were to leave this world not knowing her feelings.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Said a voice from across the room.

"Mmmhh..?" She barely mumbled suddenly realizing her book was about to fall from her lap and making a brilliant capture before it hit the ground. She blushed furiously before lifting her eyes to see Ron gazing at her perplexed.

"Really what is it with you lately, you seem really out of it?"

She chose her words carefully before she proceeded…"I just worry, that's all."

He knew something more troubled her, she'd been this way ever since the incident, he'd catch her gazing into emptiness with a sad look in her eyes, those eyes he loved so much, he wished he could take her in his arms and help her smile again, but he knew she didn't see him that way, he didn't care anymore, he was happy just being around her, pissing her off sometimes, watching that fire in her eyes as she tried to prove a point.

"Merlin, she looks so damn sexy when she's angry" he thought to himself absentmindedly.

"Do you think we'll be able to go back to Hogwarts if this plan works?" she asked blankly.

The sudden change of theme startled him a bit. "Well, I hope so" he said "I really don't like the idea of leaving Ginny behind there; it's not safe anymore."

"Right Ron…like we being there would make such a difference in that department." she snickered.

"Well it's at least something, besides, I mean we really don't have any other places to look for leads, and Harry said the Room of Requirement seemed to be a good place to start..."

In that very second the door bursted open, Harry stood smiling along side Tonks and Lupin carrying what seemed to be a regular old cabinet.

"Blimey Harry! Is that it!" yelled Ron standing up from his seat, a little startled.

"That's right mate", smiled Harry beaming. It had been a while since Harry looked so happy.

"You should've seen the Malfoys' faces when we told them that the possession of this thing would earn them a one way ticket to Azkaban" said an enthusiastic and healthier than usual looking Lupin.

"Was Draco there?" asked Hermione meekly. Harry cringed at the mention of the name.

"What! Hermione are you daft! Of course the little bugger must be half way around the world by now, the sissy." spat Ron dryly.

"Well enough of all your bickering, we got to test this thing out." Replied Tonks happily.

The cabinet worked like a charm, every day the trio would go into the Room of Requirement and continue their research on any other possible whereabouts of the horcruxes. During their summer break they discovered one right under their noses, the real locket was right there in Grimmauld place, it was easy to find after they realized RAB was Sirius' brother Regulus, and how the headquarters of the Order was particularly fond of having strange and unwelcoming places within itself.

Not long after they visited Godric's Hollow, were they discovered yet another horcrux, embedded within a plaque in the remains of Harry's old house, this was especially emotional for him to discover, for his dad had been used to make this last one, as he was a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor and the plaque a memoriam of the exact place the idea of making Hogwarts was born.

The summer ended and the train ride seemed like a good place for Hermione to tell Ron how she felt about him. She had suffered silently all this time trying to find the right instant. Harry had told them earlier that he felt better if they went on the train to keep an eye out for any strange happenings while he would join them later on via the Room of Requirement.

The train was incredibly barren, so few students had decided to return that it was a depressing sight, of course nobody really blamed them. Ron and Hermione as head boy and girl had their own compartment, and not before long the awkwardness started.

Hermione was staring at Ron through the cover of her Daily Prophet, while he was gazing absentmindedly out the window; he could feel her eyes on him but really didn't want to look back out of fear of not knowing what to say. Hermione gulped as she franticly tried to search her head for the words to come out, but all she could say was:

"Wanna frog?" she said while still covering her face with the paper.

Ron slowly turned to face her, red and in disbelief and asked in an almost squeaky voice "Whaat did you say?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said calmly as she lowered her paper. "I was wondering if you wanted a chocolate frog. I bought one earlier but I'm not really hungry anymore." she said this while blushing furiously and pulling out of her robes a small box, handing it to him, she new he had and insatiable sweet tooth.

"Ohh, a frog, sure, thanks." Said Ron, he could never resist a treat, so he reached and grabbed the small box and feeling oddly relived.

Why was he so nervous? Thought Hermione.

She watched carefully as Ron opened the box and quickly put the frog into his mouth, he then reached down to see the wizard card; he still hadn't finished his collection after all this years, he then turned the card and saw to his surprise the words _I love you_ written instead, suddenly he couldn't breath, the surprise was such he had swallowed the frog whole which was now stuck firmly in his throat. He gasped for air, as he stood up from his seat and was now pacing franticly around the train compartment while a very surprised Hermione was horrified as she saw the object of her affection turning blue. She then drew her wand and cried _Premo auxilium, _in a flash a slush of blue colored fog came out and Ron felt how it knocked the wind right out of him, he spat out the frog which leaped quickly out of the room. He fell on his knees still panting as Hermione ran towards him, sat beside him and told him sincerely stricken with concern...

-"Oh my God, Ron are you ok?"

-"Bloody hell Hermione, are you trying to kill me!"

-"What! Why you ungrateful prat I just saved your life!"

"After you made me choke on that bloody frog!" he spat out while still breathing hard now looking straight at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Well, well, I didn't do it on purpose!" she said blushing as she stood up. "How was I supposed to know you would react like that, I just wanted…" she stopped and turned away from him now scarlet, irritated and with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Ron stood up slowly still grabbing his sore throat gazing at her.

"I just wanted to tell you how I felt about you!" she said in a voice that connoted deep embarrassment and a tinge of anger.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned around slowly to see his face, that face she loved so much, with such a gentle expression upon it, he brushed her tears away softly.

"So it wasn't a joke?" he asked hopeful.

"Of course not!" she said now staring at the floor between them.

"Fred and George didn't put you up to this?"

"NO!" she yelled still looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a prat, and I thought you fancied Viktor".

"NO! Of course not! You ARE daft!" said a now surprised and somehow offended Hermione.

"I love YOU, you great prat; and it doesn't matter if you don't like me, I just would've never forgiven myself if something happened and I never told you…" she said now staring back at the floor almost ashamed.

"No, no, no, don't say that" he said while gently raising her chin to meet her eyes "Of course I'm crazy about you; I've been crazy about you ever since third year"

"What?" She said smiling incredulous; now staring up into his perfect blue eyes. "So you've basically given me hell all this years for nothing."

"Hey don't blame it all on me, besides, you think it was obvious that a smart, talented, beautiful witch like yourself fancied a guy like me? I'm just the sidekick remember?" smiled Ron apprehensively.

"Well sometimes the sidekick gets the girl better than the hero." as she said this she reached up and gently passed her fingers through his fiery red hair.

"…and by the way why did you look so nervous when I asked if you wanted a frog?" she smiled while her fingers were still playing in his hair.

"Oh" said a now blushing Ron "I thought you said 'snog'."

She smiled again and said "Well that seems kind of appropriate now"

With this he took a step towards her and put his arms around her waist.

"Hermione may I kiss you?" said a now very red Ron.

She felt her whole body tingle with the idea and finally said slyly smiling "Ron you don't have to ask for permission".

Ron felt a jolt of excitement within him, and with that he leaned in gently and kissed her softly savoring every second, he felt how her whole body shivered in ecstasy and how she pulled him closer by his hair, he moaned in pleasure as he knew she wanted him as much a he did her, their mouths parted and they deepened the kiss, Hermione could tell he had way more experience than her in this department but didn't really care, she really did not want to remember Lavander's participation in his experience, everything just felt right now. Their tongues danced together and they spent what could of been days just snogging senselessly in the train, until the sudden stop announcing the arrival to Hogwarts sent them crashing very literally back to reality, they picked themselves up and laughed ready to face whatever new thing life would deal them next.

Once in Hogwarts word of them being an item got out relatively quickly, first one to notice was Harry for it wasn't every day he saw his two best friends holding hands and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears, he was pretty happy about this for he always knew they would end up together some day.

It was no surprise to anyone that most of the Slytherins did not return this year, Ron would mutter how the future Death Eaters of Brittan would be to busy training right now rather than being there stuck with school work and tests.

Among the thousands of things they did they would still manage to visit the Order every day and catch up on more research, this was getting on both Ron and Hermione's nerves for they seamed to lack the alone time they so desperately needed, that is until one night late in the Gryffindor common room, Harry had decided to spend the night in the room of requirement though really everyone knew he was most likely hiding from Ginny, they had had a particularly difficult encounter as she still refused to be pushed aside from the whole research business, she had dashed to her room while Harry ran out saying something about catching up on his reading. Ron and Hermione were now left alone in the wee hours of the night in front of the fireplace curled up reading through thick books on the couch. Ron was the first one to put down his book, he stared to the beautiful girl besides him, she laid across the couch still in her white uniform shirt, her sweater gone and her tie hanging loosely around her neck, her head full of loose curls leaning upon the arm rest, and her legs stretched out and her feet sitting a top of Ron's lap, so eagerly reading a musty old book about Rowenda Ravenclaw's life. He leaned down towards her and took aside her book, she just smile at him as he said with that lopsided grin that melted her heart "How about a study break?" he put the book down on the floor and towered on top of Hermione who couldn't be happier, she welcomed his weight as she repositioned herself to lay comfortably on the couch, he looked so damn sexy when he pinned her down like that, he kissed her passionately passing his hand gently under her head and pushing her towards him, she responded putting her hand under his school shirt and undershirt and lightly pressing her nails along his soft warm back. Ron loved the feel of her hands against his skin and it wasn't long before he started feeling lightheaded as he felt his blood rushing south, he instinctively pulled his pelvis away from her, to avoid Hermione from finding out her boyfriend was such a perv. To his surprise Hermione let out a slight whine as she felt him separating from her already warm nether regions, she placed her hands on the small of his back and pushed him down against her, she almost immediately felt the reason he was pulling away, she opened her eyes to see a very red Ron still kissing her with eyes wide opened waiting for her reaction, but nothing would have prepared him for what she did next. Instead of hurling him off her or screaming at him, she smiled at him and pulled him closer to her while she parted her legs slightly, Ron was shocked as he soon felt her warmth emanating toward his now very awake member, Hermione started lightly nibbling his earlobe, while her now very hard breathing was driving Ron out of his mind, he couldn't help it anymore as he started to gently thrust himself again her almost playfully, immediately she did the same, she found herself moaning for she loved the way he felt so warm and hard against her, even though every piece of clothing was still in it's place her mind was in a frenzy thinking how wonderful it must feel if they didn't have anything between them, she could tell Ron's mind wasn't to far away from this idea. Their hands now moved freely traveling along their bodies over and under clothing, but to Hermione's surprise Ron would always avoid her "special" places, like navigating alongside her bra but then taking a detour when he reached a bump, this was starting to make her very anxious and she started to feel she was seconds away from simply taking his hand placing it on her breast and telling him "this goes here", but to her disappointment she didn't get the chance, for a sudden gagging sound interrupted her thoughts as Ginny walked downstairs saying something about her eyes now being soiled, Ron jumped up off her as quickly as he could while discreetly readjusting himself so his "excitement" wouldn't show as much, before yelling furiously "What the bloody hell are you doing up at this hour!"

"Well, well, if you must know, I was going to take this blanket to Harry since it IS winter, but now I'm obviously to shocked to ever move again" she said in her most sarcastic tone.

"You better piss off you little prat!" spat Ron angrily.

"Tsk.. tsk.. Such language Ronniekins, is that anyway to talk to your baby sister? What will your lover say?" She replied in her slyest voice.

Ron was about ready to scream some more at her, when Hermione stood up suddenly and yelled..."Both of you, just shut up! Ron you…you go and take a shower or something, and you Ginny leave your brother alone and take Harry that blanket! Seriously grow up you two!"

Both Ron a Ginny dashed out of there as fast as they could, somewhat terrified, leaving Hermione all alone in the common room, were she then sat down again at the couch wiped her hair off her very flustered face putting it up in a messy bun and smiling happily at the fire as she said in awe "What on earth was that?"

Days passed and the trio worked harder than ever, they found the Hufflepuff cup thanks to a very thorough interrogation of Muldungus Fletcher were they had to admit that more than a few hexes were involved. Every horcrux they destroyed brought them one step closer to the final battle; this actually scared the hell out of them but no one would dare mention it, now there were only 2 left something of Rowenda Ravenclaw's and Nagini.

It was almost Christmas Eve, Ron and Harry were peacefully eating breakfast as they saw a very excited Hermione running towards them with a heavy book in her arms, she put the book down on the table between them with a loud thump and pointed to a paragraph while saying "I think I found it, Rowenda's most valuable possession." Both Harry and Ron stared at the page which read: "During her lifetime Rowenda Ravenclaw had an insatiable thirst for knowledge, not only did she devour every book she ever got her hands on, but after knowing all there was to know in the world, she wanted the answers for life's toughest questions, so she turned to divination for this matter, she had a natural gift for it and before long found out the answer to her ultimate enigma: _How she was going to die_. It wasn't long before this drove her mad, as she obsessed day and night over her crystal ball looking for a way to avoid her destiny, until this day it remains a mystery what she saw in that orb but ultimately she threw herself out the window of the divination tower. No one knows what happened to this artifact, rumors state it was sold in the black market for it is considered a _cursed_ object..." Ron a Harry stared at each other, they both swallowed hard.

"It's a good thing you suck at divination Mione" stated Ron.

"Yeah for a second there I thought we were reading about you" finished Harry.

"What? You two actually think knowing everything is the most important thing to me?" asked a now offended Hermione.

"Then what is?" snickered Ron.

"You two of course! My boyfriend, my best friend, my family, you are the most precious things I have. I would never change that for some stupid books."

"How about for Outstandings in every single test you present for the rest of your life?" said a now smiling Ron winking at her.

Hermione smiled and said "Mmmmhh I'll have to think about that" then the three of them laughed and they all sat down to finish their breakfast.

Not before long they located Ravenclaw's crystal ball, it was a particularly nasty horcrux to destroy it had the capacity to make whoever so much as looked at it see themselves as Rowenda in the moment of her death as well as feel her pain and agony when she broke every bone in her body. After their death defying experience, Hermione was very shook up; she had developed a kind of esteem for Rowenda, who had lost the love of her life before she started her obsession. Hermione felt like she could understand her, she was like her the only difference was she had Ron, who she loved deeply, and who she was terrified of losing. Then it hit her, Voldemort had died once already, he had already used up one horcrux, Nagini, who was always around him, the next horcrux was the final battle! Hermione panicked, she could lose Ron, she could die herself, and she would die never knowing what it was like to be with him. She sat up from her bed crying it was almost three in the morning but she didn't care, she had to see him, she crawled out of bed, and went to find Ron, who as Head boy was entitled to have his own room.

Ron heard a soft knock on the door, he somehow got out of bed zombie like and reached for the door, he was still yawning when he opened it to find Hermione looking at him longingly with tears in her eyes, she threw her arms up around his neck and pressed herself hard against him, the sleep in his eyes quickly disappeared.

He softly whispered "Mione what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?"

She looked up to meet his eyes and told him everything she just had realized, how there were no more horcruxes left to find, how their next battle might be their last, and how the thought of being with him was now in play in her mind.

Ron sat on the edge of his bed with a blank look upon his face, he really had to be dreaming, he looked at Hermione who was now standing in front of him, her eyes sparkled with the remains of tears, her hair light and full of loose curls that flowed framing her beautiful face and her smooth silk nightgown hugged her curves perfectly showing the silhouette of her breasts through the thin fabric. She looked like an angel to him, this couldn't be real, and how could he believe this angel was here telling him she wanted to be with him?

Hermione could see the shock in his eyes she knew she had to comfort him, she took a step closer, cupped his cheeks and gently leaned in kissing him ever so slightly, Ron closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, she always smelled so good, like the flowers back home, she pulled away slowly and said "Ron, we don't have to do anything you don't want to" suddenly Ron came back to reality with this statement and smiled "Funny, I always thought I'd be the one saying that in this situation" they both smiled as Ron surprised her by quickly snatching her by her waist and throwing her on his bed pinning her down playfully by her wrists.

"Ron!" said a very happily surprised Hermione.

"Well love, I had to show some initiative at some point" saying this he reached down and kissed her like never before, Hermione felt as if her whole body was melting, she hungrily responded with the same intensity as him. Ron freed her hands and not too long passed until he felt his t-shirt being ripped off him, he smiled happily as he saw his beautiful girlfriend laying there in front of him in his bed with a mischievous grin; he then quickly reached for his wand and performed a locking and silencing charm on the door.

"So you have been paying attention in class?" snickered Hermione in her slyest voice.

"That's not all my dear" said Ron then preformed a contraception charm on Hermione.

"Were on earth did you learn that?"

"Comes included with 'The talk' at the Weasley family household" beamed a very proud Ron.

"Well there was no need for that you dope" she smiled blushing, "I've been taking a potion I got from my book of 'Practical healing spells' ever since our little encounter in the common room"

"Well aren't we the cleverest witch there is" stated Ron now attacking her belly making her laugh franticly.

He stopped to take in the whole scene, Hermione was laying on his bed breathing heavily, wiping the tears from the tickle attack from her eyes, she looked so happy and carefree like she hadn't looked in ages, he was on top of her looking down at her beauty, shirtless but with no trace of cold, instead he felt warm feeling inside him and the next thing seamed only natural: "Hermione would you marry me?"

She squirmed to sit up in front of him "What?" she asked softly, "Well after all this is done, and we win the battle, I hope, and each of us is ok, and well I just love you so much..." he was stopped by a passionate kiss that knocked him down on the bed, Hermione pinned him down straddling him and replied "Oh Ron, of course I'll marry you!" "I love you so much" with this she began franticly kissing him all over his face.

"Mi..Mion..Mione!"

"What?"

"Would just promise me one little thing?"

"Anything"

"When your parents ask how I proposed could you possibly, make up something of me doing so in a place other than my room, so late at night, with you on top of me? You know to, avoid my early demise by the hands of your father"

"Actually I believe you were on top of me at the time, and I also believe we were in the middle of doing..."

"Well yes Mione, but could you?"

"Well alright, I can't say no to those puppy dog eyes, I'll say we were watching the sunset by the lake and you got down on one knee and proposed beautifully while kissing my hand..."

"Wow, that's nice would you have wanted it to be like that?"

"Mmm not really, I prefer the shirtless version with me pinning you down on your bed, it's much more fun." She giggled.

"You really are the best girlfriend in the world" he said beaming and with that he pulled her close to him, ravishing her mouth with kisses, they began snogging furiously and then Hermione stopped, and to Ron's astonishment she pulled off her nightgown.

"What?" she said a blushing to a wide eyed Ron "You really didn't expect me to do it with me clothes on now did you?"

He emitted a low growl and swiftly snatched her by her waist again and pinned her down to gawk freely in awe at her perfect breasts, she loved the way he could pick her up so easily, his Quidditch practices had well paid off over the years, she suddenly arched herself up in pleasure for what he did next, he took her nipple in his mouth and was now gently sucking on it while with his hand massaged the other beast, Hermione felt as all coherent thought escaped her head and was now left with only lust, she felt again how his hard member pressed against her now extremely wet knickers. Ron himself was taken by this whole new batch of sensation she was so soft, and warm, inviting, he wanted so much to continue giving her pleasure. He then took his right hand and began to travel down her body reaching her lower curls, Hermione gasped at the feeling of his warm hands exploring her, he came upon her hot wet folds, his excitement grew as he felt her readiness, he stroked her lightly in synchrony with the licking of her breasts, he reached her nub and felt her render under the pleasure, he quickly learned and continue stroking faster, harder, she came in hard in her first orgasm as she moaned at the top of her lungs, her cheeks flushed, her whole body lightly moist, Ron marveled as he saw her expression, her breathing hard and entwined with little gasps as he moved in deeper. He found incredible how good she felt so wet, he gazed at her closely as he introduced a finger into her, she gasped and started unconsciously thrust herself against his hand, he responded rubbing her nub against his thumb, sending her wave after wave of pleasure, she arched up and griped the mattress hard as the feelings inside and out sent her crashing into her second orgasm.

"Ron I need you inside!" she panted pleadingly, her forehead full of small beads of sweat.

Ron stood up as Hermione slowly sat up on the bed, both them flustered, Ron pulled down both his pajama pants and his boxers, kicking them away swiftly, Hermione couldn't help but stare, it was an impressive sight, she reached and touched it cautiously, it was amazing, so soft and hard at the same time, hot and slightly wet in the tip, enveloped in red curls, Ron moaned and thrusted himself slowly against her hand, she started stroking him, watching his every reaction, he then took her hands in his and slowly pulled her away leaning in towards her, making her lay back down on the bed.

"Hermione I want to be inside you"

She replied by putting her pelvis up so he could easily pull her last piece of clothing off, a pair of white silky knickers. They both watched each other for a while, kissing, stroking each others hair savoring the feeling of their bodies in contact with another.

"Ron, I'm ready" she whispered as she parted her legs allowing his tip to reach inside her folds, he positioned himself at her opening, he knew it was going to hurt her, so he wanted to be as gentle as he possibly could, he slowly entered her inch by inch, he felt her resistance but kept on, she fidgeted a bit at the pain but put a brave face as she got used to his presence inside, she felt so amazing to him, wet, warm, and so deliciously tight, he started thrusting gently, studying her, waiting for her smile to reappear, and it did, her pain rapidly turned to immense pleasure as she started pounding herself harder against him, he moaned at the feeling of being engulfed by her, their inhibitions quickly banished, they began shifting positions, exploring and learning how to increase their pleasure, to Ron's great satisfaction Hermione would climax ever so often, he loved the way she would scream his name, her breathing hard, her body hot and red. Ron kept on making her come more and more he couldn't be happier. After a particularly big one Hermione collapsed exhausted, she said pleadingly "Ron I need you to finish, everything is so sensitive".

Ron nodded and positioned Hermione's legs on his shoulders she gasped as she felt him enter her deeper than ever, he grabbed her hips and began to thrust furiously, they were both overwhelmed at the intense feeling, Hermione arched back and grabbed the mattress like her life depended on it, moans filled the room as they felt their climax coming closer and stronger, their eyes rolled to the back of their head as he began to thrust harder and faster. Multicolored stars appeared behind their eyelids. She felt shockwaves coming from deep within her which ended in a high pitched wail, her whole body contracted squeezing at his shaft harder and harder until he exploded inside her with a deep moan, he convulsed above her, and then slumped against her chest, completely spent.

They both breathed hard as they felt their hearts pounding intensely, Hermione stroke her lover's ginger hair, he looked up to meet her eyes, and she smiled as she saw a big grin upon his face.

"I have to admit I feel a little guilty" said Hermione smiling.

"Why?" Ron asked somewhat concerned.

"I think I had much more fun than you did" Hermione giggled.

Ron laughed relieved, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should" she cooed.

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked meekly.

"Just a little in the beginning, everything else was amazing"

"Then why stop now?" He replied with his sexiest lopsided grin.

"Ron! I won't be able to walk tomorrow"

"I'll carry you anywhere you need to go"

They made love all night, never wanting to leave each others side.

Next morning at breakfast Harry and Ginny giggled as they saw Ron gleaming with a stupid look in his face and constantly yawning, while a sleepy Hermione walked slower than usual, and sat down with what seemed extreme caution.

"Why are they looking at us like that?" asked Ron concerned that his silencing charm might not have worked.

Hermione giggled "I think we look suspicious, Ron"

"What would they know of looking suspicious?" asked Ron puzzled.

"Do you really want to know Ron?" replied Hermione with a devious look on her face.

"Ewww, you mean they…, so I was the last Weasley to…ah now I'm really depressed, remind me to punch Harry later" said Ron pouting looking disgusted and annoyed.

"Well will just have to make up for lost time then" winked Hermione.

Ron sat up like a spring and smiled.

The final battle came shortly after, members from the DA, as well as the Order, Bill now stronger than even Greyback fought alongside Lupin, Snape and Draco joined them for they had been the ones to leave clues to were to find Voldemort headquarters, Harry astonished all for he had secretly practice Oclumency as a result of Snape's last remarks towards him the year before, Voldemort did seem weaker since his soul was now just 1/7 of it's original whole, but he didn't even flinch as he killed Snape at the fist opportunity he got, Ginny got hit also and was seriously wounded, but was saved by Hermione's healing spells, they all fought a fierce battle, and good finally triumphed.

The Dead Eaters fled, but the worst part was over, Voldemort was dead, it was now the Aurors job to arrest them and bring peace back to the magical world. Ginny survived though only barely and Harry proposed shortly after she got out of hospital wing. The trio graduated and Ron and Hermione married shortly after. Harry and Ron got offered jobs as Aurors, while Hermione decided to become a healer at St. Mungo's.

The Death Eaters were captured one by one, and once Ginny graduated she married Harry. That Christmas they all got together in Harry and Ginny's place and started reminiscing of their days in school, Hedwig and Pig came flying in with letters in their beaks, Ginny and Hermione reached for them, to their surprise they were letters of early acceptance to Hogwarts for they were both pregnant.

"I guess they need to repopulate the school as soon as possible" Smiled Harry.

Ron reached for Hermione and sat her on his lap then stated "Well I certainly don't mind contributing to that cause, mate." And each of them kissed their partners happy to start new families.

The End


End file.
